A drunken exchange
by Sazfordayz
Summary: A Christmas oneshot, written as a gift for Ikarishipping secret santa. It's Christmas eve and Dawn is set to attend an eventful party. Something she's looking forward to, since she's spent the past year constantly running into Sinnoh's new champion. Merry Christmas!


**AN: Written for Trainernick who was my secret santa :3 Merry Ikarishipping Christmas, everyone. Love, Saz**

Sinnoh's elite four knew how to party.

This was well-known amongst trainer and contestant circles, alike, despite a complete lack of evidence. Rumours were spread by whispers and word of mouth. Speculation on the matter was always interesting.

How the gossip rags would have loved to get a man on the inside at one of their legendary shindigs. But as of yet, none had succeeded and the party particulars were kept tightly under wraps. The pokemon league had a reputation to uphold, after all.

Dawn was fairly certain party participants had to sign something or other to keep the juicy deets a secret. Her suspicions had been raised when she'd innocently brought up the subject on a phone call to Ash one year. At the mention of Christmas celebrations in Sinnoh, he'd choked on his words and had passed the phone to his, then fiance, now wife, Misty. That had been the year he'd become Hoenn champion. Ash was terrible at keeping secrets and he had no doubt, been in attendance of one of the aforementioned events. The secrecy hurt, but Dawn was intrigued.

Over the next three years, it hadn't taken much input to work out the other friends and acquaintances with an intimate knowledge of the elite's private functions. Former champion, Cynthia, hadn't been a shock; a _lack_ of her involvement, would have been more surprising. Though elegant and mature, the woman knew how to have a good time. May, Princess of Hoenn and her boyfriend, Drew, were also not unexpected. As high profile contestants, even hailing from another region, it wasn't a stretch of the imagination. But then the list continued; Brock, Lucas, Kenny, even Barry.

Who knew what the criteria for receiving an invitation were, but Dawn wouldn't have to play detective much longer. It just so happened that this year, she had received one.

The silver postcard had arrived through her letterbox on the first of December, crisp and official. A picture of a Christmas tree mounted on the summit of Mt. Coronet and signatures from Aaron, Bertha, Flint and Lucian lined the reverse. There had been no other information but for a mysterious phone number.

It had taken an embarrassingly short amount of time after receiving the invite, for Dawn to call the number. No one had picked up, but once her mobile had dropped the call, she had received a text with instructions, a hotel address, a dress code, time and date. Very mysterious indeed. Whoever the organisers were, they ran a tight ship.

Safe to say, Dawn was thrilled. Between training for contest season and designing collections featured in Pokemon Stylist weekly, a chance to let loose was just what the doctor had ordered. If the rumours were anything to go by, she was going to enjoy herself.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Dawn's heavy workload left no time for anticipation. The date of the party crawled forward, day by day, until Christmas eve had snuck up on her.

It would have been easy to leave everything Christmas-related to the last minute. Luckily, Dawn was a girl with a plan and unprepared was not a word in her vocabulary. She had agreed to see her mother on Christmas day, in the evening- hopefully giving herself enough time to recover from any alcoholic side effects.

Presents for friends and family had been posted weeks ago. And those she could give in person had already been given. Case in point, the pokemon she had on hand were wandering around her Hearthome apartment, admiring themselves in their new knitted accessories. Piplup in particular was posing with his matching hat and mittens in front of the mirror, urging Lopunny to take his picture. Dawn rolled her eyes but smiled. Some pokemon never changed.

At the moment, she was knelt between various piles of her belongings, trying to pack an overnight bag. Apparently she had a hotel room booked for the party tonight, free of charge. Trying to keep the contents of the bag to a minimum was a real struggle. How she had used to travel for months on end, with only the contents of a single backpack, was a mystery. Pyjamas were the last item to go in before Dawn zipped the shoulder bag shut. She stood and dusted her skirt off. The only thing left to sort out was herself.

* * *

A quick shower later and Dawn sat in her dressing gown, nursing a steaming mug of mulled blukberry wine, as her pre-drinks for the evening. Her chosen dress was hung on the door of her wardrobe. She stared at it, frowning.

It was cute. Black, covered in lace, tight at the waist and cut above the knees. She'd picked it out three weeks ago, altering the seams herself for a more flattering fit. In that time, the dress had gotten the approval of her mother, Misty, May, even Fantina when she'd stopped by Dawn's apartment, to pick up the sketches for the Spring collection.

The dress was perfect and Dawn knew it. She wasn't Sinnoh's Top Coordinator and Pokemon Stylist's featured designer for nothing. A potential fashion faux pas, was not what worried Dawn. What worried her was her nervousness. Needing so much reassurance was not normal.

There were beautiflies in her stomach, at the thought of one individual in particular. She knew she was hoping to impress him and wasn't entirely sure if there was enough evidence to warrant her efforts. It seemed like they just kept running into each other. And maybe, there might be a spark of something. Maybe. Equally she might be blowing the whole thing out of proportion.

Gah. She didn't know. Paul was very hard to read.

Regardless, Sinnoh's champion would be at the party tonight. Dawn gulped back the rest of her wine. It was time to go make some mistakes.

The dress was pulled from its hanger and Dawn zipped herself into it carefully. A scarf and thick coat were added to complete her ensemble. On the way out of her bedroom, she hooked a matching pair of heels, with two fingers, and she plucked her keys from the side table.

"Togekiss," She called down the hall. "Let's go."

* * *

 _About a year ago, Hearthome City._

"Congratulations Dawn, you earned that Grand Festival win."

"Piplup was completely in sync with you during that last battle! C'est magnifique."

"Thank you, Mr Contesta, and you too Fantina. I'm glad our hard work paid off."

"Piipiplup." Piplup added, pleased by Fantina's praise. His little chest puffed out with pride.

"Please, enjoy yourself and mingle. I have to go make some more preparations before the podium photos. I'll call you over when it's time for speeches." Mr Contesta hurried off towards the stage, leaving Dawn and Fantine to chat.

"Your appeal was amazing, and your costumes- so lovely! Where did you get them?"

"Actually, I designed them myself-" Dawn began, but Fantina cut her off.

"-Vraiment? Such high quality work!" She started feeling the material of Dawn's dress, inspecting the stitches and patterns more closely. "You did all the stitching and sewing yourself, yes?"

"Yes, I did." Dawn answered simply, feeling a little bit overwhelmed by all of Fantina's praise. Her eyes darted around the room, hoping to see a familiar face.

 _There._

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar mop of purple hair. Fancy seeing the new champion at the Grand festival. From what she'd heard he didn't get get out much, or at least when he did leave the pokemon league grounds, he wasn't spotted. She hadn't spoken to Paul for years, but she had watched the battle that had won him his title. It had been amazing. Maybe she'd go over and congratulate him. She wasn't sure she could call him an old friend, but it might be nice to catch up. Perhaps get an apology for forgetting her name all those years ago.

"Bon. This is amazing work, I have some contacts at Pokemon Stylist weekly, I simply have to put you in touch." Her words really were very kind, but Dawn had been trying to break out into the pokemon styling world, with few results for the last two years. The whole venture was a little disheartening, and she couldn't help but doubt Fantina's words.

"Thank you Fantina, that's really very kind of you. Now, I really should go and follow Mr Contesta's advice and mingle..." She laughed, trying to sound sincere and hoping not to come off as rude.

"Of course, mon ami, expect a phone call from me soon about more of those lovely designs!" With that, she turned and strode over to the coordinator who had placed second, purple gown trailing as she walked.

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have a moment to herself. She'd won a couple of grand festivals in other regions, but this was the first at home. She was ecstatic. If there weren't so many people and paparazzi around, she was sure she'd be doing some embarrassing victory dance. First chance she got, when this ceremony was over, she was calling her mum.

Now then, she ought to do as she had said and go mingle, before any reporters saw her alone and came looking for exclusive interviews. She looked around to find Piplup, to let him know where she was going, but her partner had already wandered off. Ever the performer, she found him showing off to a group of kids in exchange for poffins. Honestly, she had only taken her eye off him for one moment. Figuring that he'd be alright on his own, she made her way towards the current champion.

As she drew closer, she became less certain that choosing to chat with Paul was a good idea. There was a girl hanging off his arm, looking incredibly unhappy. Dawn recognised her as an early opponent she had faced in the contest, that morning. Over the years, Dawn had come to recognise a sore loser when she saw one.

More to the point, she now recognised her from some of the less reputable Sinnonian tabloids. Apparently, she and Paul were dating and it wasn't pretty. Unfortunately, now it was too late to change directions and slip into another group of people. Paul had spotted her. She plastered on a bright smile, hoping this wouldn't end poorly.

"Hello Paul, long time no see, and it's good to see you again, Lila."

"Congratulations, Berlitz." She hissed. "Come to gloat have you?" Dawn swallowed. It had been a while since she'd met anyone who was as openly bitter as Lila was.

"Actually, I came over to congratulate you on your performance-"

"-Tch. Yeah right."

"-and say hello to Paul." She continued without missing a beat. "It's been quite some time hasn't it. Last I saw you, we were children and now you're our champion. Congratulations."

"I could say the same to you, Dawn. This is your third grand festival win, isn't it?" He said, ignoring his girlfriend's look of disgust, which was now directed towards him.

This was surprising. Dawn was surprised.

Remembering her name, vague knowledge of her career and responding without a scowl? He had changed. Maybe becoming champion did that to people. Ash had certainly become more mature when he'd won his title.

"You know her? Ugh. Forget this." Lila stomped off, angrily. Clearly unhappy with her boyfriend's politeness. What a horrible woman.

"Err. I'm sorry?" Dawn offered.

"Don't be. Ignore her. Your pokemon fought hard and you deserved that win, don't apologise for that."

"Oh. Thank you." She paused, not sure what to say next. Opening her mouth, she was about to ask about how he was finding life as the champion, but Mr Contesta appeared at her elbow.

"Miss Berlitz, if you would come this way, the speeches and podium ceremony are about to start. Please follow me." He turned and started walking towards the stage.

"I guess we'll have to catch up some other time." Dawn said and gave Paul a small anxious wave. In return, she received a the smallest hint of a smile.

"Good luck."

She noted that smiling suited Paul much more than his permanent scowl ever had.

* * *

 _Six months ago, Veilstone City._

"I'd like to try on a few dresses, please."

"Of course, what styles are you looking for- Oh." The assistant turned and looked Maylene up and down, before frowning. "-Let me see what I can find in your size, madam."

"Thank you." Maylene waited patiently until the woman had left, before wailing to Paul.

"Oh, this is going to be terrible. I can already tell. Did you see that frown? This is a disaster and I'm never going to find a dress."

"Your optimism is inspiring." Paul muttered, although he too could tell that this wasn't going to be promising.

He wasn't sure how he had become the sole member of Maylene's wedding-dress entourage, but here he was. Maylene's mother had passed away when she was young and not one of her many brothers, were willing to help search for a dress- all of them were far too macho for that. The only reason Paul was here, was because Reggie had asked him, very nicely. That and he was sick of Champion work. Far too much of it involved dealing with the press and it was nice to skip out of his duties for 'personal reasons'.

Since his nasty break up with Lila, he'd been hounded with unwanted personal questions at every press conference. Which was not ideal. That was the last time he let himself be set up, with anyone. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

"Let's see what she brings out, before you go panicking." He said logically, though he doubted his own encouragement. That judgemental frown on the assistants face really had said it all. It was difficult to find a good stylist for a short, muscly, pink-haired gym leader.

"What do you mean this season's dresses haven't arrived?! I placed the order myself three weeks ago." Came a familiar voice, laced with dismay.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I can't find the orders on our system."

"Could you check one more time," Dawn Berlitz asked, desperately. "Here are the order numbers for all seventeen deliveries I requested."

Well, speak of the devil. In the bi-monthly champion meet-up, Paul had heard from Ash, who had heard from Misty, that Dawn had managed to land a job at Pokemon Stylist weekly- a magazine that Maylene had been flipping through relentlessly, ever since Reggie had gotten down on one knee and proposed. This might not be a wasted shopping trip after all.

"Maylene, stay here. I'll be right back."

"Alright." She said, chewing at her lip. "Come back soon, you're much better at telling the assistants, when the dresses are awful." Paul gave her a firm nod.

Adjusting the sunglasses and beanie he was wearing- he didn't want to be caught wedding dress shopping by the paparrazzi- he slipped between racks towards the counter where he'd heard Dawn's voice. Her distinctive blue hair came into view as Paul rounded the corner.

She was in a bit of a state, with wisps of hair escaping the grasp of her usual yellow clips. Various papers, of what he could only assume were clothing orders, were clenched between her fingers and she was pacing. Clearly this was a bad time.

Paul almost reconsidered talking to her, but the thought of Maylene holding back tears as they'd left the last shop, stopped him. Maybe wedding-dress shopping with Maylene would be a nice change of pace for Dawn. She looked stressed. Really stressed. Not at all like the glamorous young woman who'd won her third grand festival. Mind made up, he went over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned on the spot, abruptly.

"What is it- Oh. Hi Paul." She looked confused- that was probably because of the sunglasses and beanie. She continued to look confused as Paul searched for some appropriate words.

"Hi Dawn. It's nice to see you." He said, awkwardly.

"Um, you too. Sorry, I'm a little out of sorts right now. I ordered some huge batches of clothes to be delivered here to Veilstone and none of them have arrived." This much Paul had already gathered.

"I could play the Champion card, if it would speed things along?" Surprisingly, his weak attempt at humour coaxed a laugh from Dawn.

"I wish it were that easy, but I don't think it would help. Besides you're clearly here in disguise, I wouldn't want to blow your cover. What are you doing in a wedding dress boutique anyway?" Paul couldn't have asked for a better segue into the whole wedding-dress fiasco.

"I'm here with Maylene. Dress shopping." Dawn's eye's blew wide and Paul realised he might not have been clear enough. "Reggie asked her, three months ago." Immediately, Dawn relaxed and her face lit up.

"Awh, that's lovely," She cooed. Paul managed not to judge her too harshly. He'd seen the reaction many, many times before during the dress hunt. When it came to weddings, people (usually, women, but not always) couldn't seem to help the weird noises they made. "I'm so happy for them. Is Maylene here?"

"She's just round the corner. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you… But I warn you, the dress hunt is going very poorly." He said, strategically. This situation was playing right into his hands and he could not be more pleased.

"Oh, really?" He could see the cogs turning in Dawn's brain as she weighed up the pros and cons of work versus helping out a friend. If Dawn was at all like the troublesome girl he remembered, he knew which she would choose.

"Hang on a second." She said, before turning back to the shop assistant over the counter who was still typing in numbers. They exchanged a few more words before Dawn turned back to Paul.

"It's going to take a while to double check the order numbers and then they'll have to check in the warehouse." She sighed. "Which means I'll be here for a while..." Paul nodded, waiting for her to ask-

"Do you think Maylene would mind me tagging along on the dress hunt, while I wait?"

In the end, Dawn found Maylene a beautiful dress and agreed to do the adjustments herself, free of charge as a wedding gift. Paul couldn't have predicted a better outcome if he'd tried.

* * *

 _Two months ago, Snowpoint City._

It was bitterly cold on the outskirts of Snowpoint city. When Dawn had agreed to visit Zoey and Candice on her week off, this was not what she'd had in mind.

"Dawn, Mamoswine is a big help." Zoey shouted over the wind, in an attempt to make herself heard before the words could be whisked away. "I know this isn't ideal, but with his help, this will all be done much sooner!"

"N-n-no problem." She said between chattering teeth. "W-we're happy t-to help. Aren't we Mamoswine?"

"MAAMMOOO." The pokemon called. He really was happy to help, this was his element. At least someone was happy. Snow drifts were cleared left and right by his huge tusks.

Dawn reminded herself that they were doing a good deed. The freak snowstorm had blocked up a cave, frequently traversed by pokemon trainers. There had been reports of young kids trapped inside. She imagined herself trapped in one of the many ice-cave systems around snowpoint city as a younger trainer, and suddenly she felt less bad about being a little chilly.

Shouts from Candice caused Dawn to whip around in her direction. The gym leader was waving up towards the sky, frantically. She squinted, struggling to spot anything against the backdrop of grey clouds and swirling snow. Finally, she spotted a dark shape drawing closer and closer. As it came nearer, she recognised the shape for what it was, a trainer flying on a pokemon. Which begged the question; who was crazy enough to be flying around in a snowstorm?

Her question was answered as Paul's Honchkrow came into view with him riding atop. He lept down and called the pokemon back to its ball, before engaging in a rapid-fire discussion with Candice. Zoey trudged over to help her girlfriend explain the situation.

At this point, Dawn wasn't the least bit surprised at Paul's appearance. He just seemed to pop up in all the places she least expected him to. It had happened with such frequency over the last few months, since she'd met him in that Veilstone dress boutique, she had to wonder if he had tabs on her location. Pokemon centres, two coffee shops, her hometown, three pokemarts, a fabric store, once. At least this time, he actually seemed to be doing his job.

She turned back to watch Mamoswine, still happily plowing his way through the snow. Hopefully, now Paul was here, everyone would be back in the warm soon enough. Those kids in the caves included. Dawn knew enough of Paul by now, to know he was a pretty reliable guy. If he said he would do something, he did it. She could respect that. It made him a good champion.

"That Mamoswine is doing a good job, but I'll take it from here." Said Paul from beside her. She stiffened, more than the cold had already stiffened her. When had he gotten there? It was pretty noisy with the storm, but he was like a bloody Whismur. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him and his Magmortar in tow, then quirked a smile.

"Sure thing, Mr Champion." She teased. "Mamoswine, return." Though she felt a little bad returning Mamoswine to his ball when there was all this snow about, Dawn didn't want to risk him getting injured. She'd witnessed the firepower of that Magmortar, firsthand. Once her pokemon was out of the way, Paul wasted no time.

"Magmortar, flamethrower." The pokemon raised its huge arms and flames burst out in a stream, burning a hole through the snowdrift. Even with all that heat, it would take a while to blast through the snow.

"Nice weather we're having. How are you today?" She asked, in mock small talk. Her teeth had finally stopped chattering as she could feel the warmth off of Magmortar even from several feet away.

"...I'm alright. I'll be glad to be back inside when this is cleared."

"Agreed. Zoey and Candice have agreed to put up any extra travellers at the gym, if the pokemon centre is full."

"That's good."

Dawn had grown used to his short answers. It was just the way he was. Though he sometimes seemed cold and closed off, he wasn't really. He thought carefully about the things he said.

"If you're not travelling back immediately… Do you want to stay with us?" Offering him a place to stay hadn't been planned, it had just come out of her stupid mouth. She didn't turn to face him, hoping that the offer had come off as casual, rather than… anything else.

Paul paused and Dawn's heart dropped. The disappointment came, before she had even realised that she'd been hoping for him to say yes.

"Believe me, I would, but part of the underground near Eterna has collapsed. I have to go sort it out as soon as I'm done here."

"Oh. Okay." The two stood together in silence as Magmortar blasted through the last of the snow. The meltwater pooled at the mouth of the cave, already turning to ice at the edges. Dawn bit her lower lip, hoping her disappointment wouldn't give her away. She turned to her right, to meet his eyes.

"I'll see you around?" He asked, hopefully, or at least, he asked in what Dawn imagined was a hopeful tone.

"Most likely." She said and grinned at him. Her heart fluttered a little at the nod and smile he gave her, before releasing his Honchkrow.

 _Oh dear._

She thought, as she watched him fly off into the distance.

 _Stupid heart. Dumb feelings._

* * *

 _Elite four headquarters, Dawn's hotel room._

Dawn pushed the final pins into her hair, wincing as they scraped painfully at her scalp. She spritzed the whole updo in hairspray until she was certain that the french twist wasn't going to budge.

Slipping on her heels, she stood, assessing the completed look in the full-length mirror. Her reflection smiled back. She looked damn good, and just in time too. It was ten minutes until the time listed on the text came around.

The essentials- Money, phone, room key, spare lipstick and shrunken pokeball- were packed into a small black clutch. Togekiss was happy to stay in her ball for the evening- Dawn had already discussed it with her over dinner. Although she felt a little guilty, she had decided to make it up to her later, with a multitude of poffins.

She did a final sweep of her hotel room, checking her shoulder bag, the double bed and the ensuite bathroom for anything she might have forgotten, but everything seemed in order. As she left the room, she turned to face the door, locking it behind her.

The sound of a sharp intake of breath alerted her to his presence before any of her other senses could catch up. But then they did. His scent, was unmistakable. And when she turned around, sure enough, there stood Paul Rebolledo, lips parted in shock.

Of course Paul's room was opposite hers. Of course it was. He was dressed in a sharp three piece suit, looking every inch the Champion that he was. Suddenly Dawn's mouth felt incredibly dry.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They both stood there like idiots, for a good few seconds, until Paul wordlessly offered his arm. Dawn took it, a little uncertain.

"You look nice." He said quietly, and in what was, in Dawn's opinion, nervousness. The thought of Paul being nervous was so absurd, that she laughed.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

And just like that, the tension between them was released and conversation came normally. The two walked down the corridor together, arm in arm.

* * *

 _A little later in the evening._

Everything was funny when you were drunk. Side-splittingly hilarious.

It was three in the morning, and the after party had just about wound down. Dawn and Paul were trying to make their ways back to their respective hotel rooms, which was proving difficult. They had managed to make it up three flights of stairs, but were struggling to find the right rooms. Grinning and laughing, the pair of them struggled to stay upright; using each other to do so.

Paul was much taller than Dawn and she giggled at the height difference. It meant that he was bending over at a funny angle to hold onto her. She giggled at that too. Then she giggled at the silly tuft of hair on his head that she'd tied up earlier in the night. The corridor lights were swimming before her eyes and that too, deserved a few giggles. She was vaguely aware that she was doing a lot of giggling, but it was a passing thought, that only registered very briefly.

The shifting floor underneath her feet was making her feel dizzy. Standing was too difficult, so she dragged Paul over to a conveniently placed sofa, for a break. As soon as she sat, the floor was solid again and Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Paul had kicked his legs over the arm cushions and put his head in her lap. Through her intoxicated state, Dawn noted that his soft laughter and easy grin were uncharacteristic but welcome.

In fact, Paul was sniggering at Dawn's face. He was extremely amused by the moustache and monocle he'd drawn on her face earlier. This was the perfect angle to view his handiwork

Although something wasn't quite right and he frowned. While she did look very funny, one side of her eyeliner moustache was askew. That wouldn't do. Pouting, he reached up to fix it, but his hand was blurry and Dawn was a bit hazy. He sat up a little closer.

Dawn stopped giggling. Paul had this serious look of concentration and his gaze was focused solely on her. He was very close. Self conscious fears came tumbling through her inner monologue. Did she smell okay? Was she breathing too loud? When had she last brushed her teeth?

He reached out and rubbed the side of her face, peering closely, before giving her a satisfied smirk. And, Oh. What a smirk it was. Her eyes darkened.

Paul was mildly surprised when out of the blue, Dawn started snogging him.

Enthusiastically.

Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him in closer- not that he would've pulled away, even with a weaker grip. It was an unexpected but enjoyable, turn of events. He proceeded to return her kisses with equal fervour.

* * *

 _Later that morning._

When Dawn awoke, she was back in her hotel bed, though she couldn't quite remember getting there. From the lack of headache and amount of sunlight streaming in through the window, she guessed it was pretty late in the day. Christmas day, her mind supplied. Her brain supplied a few other helpful observations as it kicked into gear.

Warmth radiated from the body flush behind her. She glanced down. Her upper body was bare. An arm was draped languidly over her waist, hand splayed flat across her stomach. Deep steady breaths ruffled the baby hairs on her neck. Dawn knew who it was without turning over to check. That she did remember. Oh boy.

Peering under the duvet, which hung off her hips, she raised an eyebrow at the sight of her own stark naked body. Then across the room, she spotted two sets of underwear, strewn atop a pile of the rest of their clothes.

Ah. So behind her, Paul was...

She flushed bright red, as fuzzy bits and pieces of the night before, came back to her. Disjointed fragments that she couldn't quite match.

Had she challenged Flint to a dance off? She might have. Accidentally. She might have also jumped Paul. Maybe. The jury was still out on that one.

Those drinks last night must have been strong. The extraordinary number of shots she seemed to remember doing, probably also had something to do with it. Of one thing she was certain, it had been an eventful night. Drunk Dawn, was no coward. The naked body behind her was proof of that.

Briefly lost in her embarrassment, Dawn didn't notice the change in her bedmate's breathing. She gasped in surprise as sudden soft kisses lined the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Mmm. Good morning." She whispered, humming her approval.

"...Morning." The quiet response was pressed into her neck, muffled by hair and skin.

"Um, last night we didn't…" She had to ask. Everything she remembered was hazy. No wonder people didn't gossip about the elite four's functions. She could barely piece together one memory from last night. The kisses paused in their march across her neck.

"Sex?" After a moment's silence, she felt him shake his head. "No. I don't think so."

Interesting, they must have fallen asleep. Well then, it was time for sober Dawn to take a leaf out of drunk Dawn's book.

"Good-" She muttered, linking her fingers into his and turning over to face him. Her deep blue eyes boring into his confused grey. "-because that's something I'd like to remember."

The look of surprise on Paul's face fuelled her confidence. She pecked his lips and smiled, brightly.

"Merry Christmas, Paul."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
